1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chisel holder system with a base element and a chisel holder, wherein the base element has a plug-in receptacle into which the chisel holder is inserted with a plug-in neck, the chisel holder is supported by a contact face on a support surface of the base element, the base element has a shoulder adjoining the support surface and a seating-adjustment space is formed between the shoulder and a facing end face of the chisel holder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A chisel holder system is known from German Patent Reference DE 43 22 401 A1. This chisel holder system has a base element which can be welded, for example, to the shell face of a milling roller pipe of a road milling machine, and a plug-in receiver, into which a shaft-like plug-in neck of a chisel holder can be inserted. The base element has a shoulder around the plug-in receiver. The chisel holder is spaced apart from the shoulder for forming a seating-adjustment space. In this case, for transmitting the forces during the operation, the chisel holder is solely supported on the support surface of the base element. The chisel holder forms a wear element of the chisel holder system and must be exchanged when it reaches a wear limit.
In contrast, the base element must be protected as much as possible from the effects of wear, because it is the expensive part of the chisel holder system, which can only be replaced with a large mounting effort.